


Stay Away From Him

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [70]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Related, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about a RPF. An au where Jared and Jensen are hunters and brothers. Jared gets kidnapped by a Demon. Jensen forced to watch his suffering. Fluffy hurt comfort end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From Him

Jensen stormed in the empty building, knife and gun in hand.

"Jared!" He shouted, looking around for the younger hunter. "Jared!"

Jensen heard a footstep and he turned only to be knocked on the head.

When Jensen awoke, he blearily looked around, seeing Jared, bound up.

"J-Jared." Jensen groaned.

"Jensen." Jared said, turning to see the older man. Jensen tried to move, but was bound tightly.

The two watched a demon walk into the room, a smirk on his face, and a blade in hand.

"Stay away from him." Jensen growled.

The demon looked at Jensen amused, and cut into Jared, who yelled in pain.

"Bastard! Stay away from him!" Jensen growled. He started to work at the knots tying his hands to his back, as the demon tortured Jared.

Jensen saw his weapons to the side, and he growled, as another scream tore from Jared’s lips.

"Torturing him is the last mistake you’ll ever make, bitch." Jensen growled as he yanked free from the bonds. He grabbed his weapons and dove for the demon, who went wide eyed and left the body.

The body dropped to the ground, person already dead from the demon who was inhabiting the body.

Jensen rushed over to Jared, untying him and helping him up.

"Jared? Jared, you OK?" Jensen asked, concern on his face.

"Y-yeah." Jared nodded. Jensen gripped him tightly in a hug, one which Jared returned.

"Let’s get you cleaned up, man." Jensen said, starting to wipe away the blood on Jared. "And let’s get the fuck outta here."

"Couldn’t have said it better myself." Jared chuckled. The two grabbed their weapons and started the journey out of the building.


End file.
